Ronin Kenshin
by celest4
Summary: The 2nd year ‘ronin’ or failed student, Kenshin Himura moves to Tokyo in hopes of making it in the “real world”. Deciding that the University of Tokyo will give him a positive future, he will do whatever he can to get in. Full summary inside
1. The First Challenge

**Ronin Kenshin**

**Chapter 1: The First Challenge**

* * *

**Summary**- The 2nd year 'ronin' or failed student, Kenshin Himura moves to Tokyo in hopes of making it in the "real world". Deciding that Tokyo University will give him a positive future, he will do _whatever _he can to get in. He finds a place to stay in the Kamiya Dojo but he soon learns that the dojo is filled with ronins just like him also trying to make it to Tokyo U! What's a 2nd year red-haired ronin to do?

**Author's Note**- This idea struck me after reading the manga _Love Hina._ It will not have the same storyline as Love Hina nor is this a crossover. Please Read on!

**Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

_2 Months Ago_

"_Kenshin! What do you mean you didn't get accepted to Kyoto University? I gave you free time off your chores and training just so you could have a little more extra time to study and this is what you get? What am I going do with you, you baka deshi!"_

_By now, Hiko Seijuro, Kenshin's guardian and the man who took him in after his parents died, was furious. _

"_Well Baka Deshi, say something!"_

"_I think…I think it would be best if I studied in Tokyo."_

_Kenshin has always had the dream of going to Tokyo. When he talked to his old childhood friends who had been to Tokyo, they all said it was a place for oppurtunity. They all couldn't wait to move there when they grew older. Kenshin also read about Tokyo in many newspapers and magazines. He read that Tokyo University was one of Asia's highest rated schools and all its graduates led good promising lives and futures. If he can make it in Tokyo, he can make it anywhere!_

"_Tokyo? Tokyo! You Baka! Why Tokyo? If you can't even pass a single university test here, do you really think you can make it in Tokyo?"_

"_I can try…."_

"_Try? HA! Don't make me laugh Kenshin! You seem so sure you can make it there. Let's see, this year would make you a second year ronin wouldn't it? Last year, you said that you would try harder, that you would make it. Look at you now, a 2nd year Ronin! That shames me Kenshin…"_

_A certain red-haired young man started to feel guilty._

_Hiko Seijuro kept going. He couldn't let Kenshin go to Tokyo! Even though Kenshin was his best student in the art known as the impressive Hiten Mitsurugi style, and even though Kenshin IS a good person, there's NO WAY the boy could last even a month in one of Tokyo's prestigious schools. The boy may be strong physically, but academically…well, that was a whole another matter. _

"_I said NO Kenshin. Tokyo may have some prestigious schools, but how certain are you that you will get in? The schools may be impressive but the atmosphere in Tokyo will just hold you back from studying. Besides, I won't be there to watch over you. Who knows what you'll do over there."_

_A sigh escaped from Kenshin's mouth._

"_Please Master! Tokyo has a lot more opportunities for me than Kyoto will ever have! Please! I am begging you! Please give me this one chance. Tokyo has so many open doors waiting for me! I could get a job, find a place to live no sweat. I can-"_

"_Whoa! You may find a job and a place to live, but what I'm really concerned about right now is you education! I want you to at least finish school!"_

"_Why do I have to finish school! YOU didn't finish school so I don't have-" Kenshin stopped before he could finish his sentence. His Master and guardian had his eyes downcast. _

'_Did I…hurt him?'_

"_See what I mean Kenshin?" Kenshin has never heard his guardian use that tone of voice before. It almost sounded that Hiko Seijuro, master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style sounded kind of…**sad**. "I couldn't finish school Kenshin. That's why I want you to do it. You'll never get in a university with that kind of attitude. I don't ever want to hear 'I don't have to' from you again, you got me?"_

"_Yes Sir". Kenshin felt a stab of guilt. It sounded like his master switched to 'Father Mode'. This rarely happened. _

"_Good." Hiko suddenly smiled. "Pack your bags. As long as you can promise me that you won't quit school, you can live in Tokyo. I guess living in the 'real world' will most likely teach you some lessons in life and discipline. But you better not fail the next entrance exam. I'm giving you one year to make it in the university of your choice. If you become a third year Ronin, I swear I will come looking for you and I will drag you back to Kyoto with me. You understand you Baka Deshi?"_

_Kenshin's face brightened at this. "Of course Master! One year. One year is all I need! I promise not to let you down again!" At this, Kenshin hugged the man who has taken care of him since his real parent died. _

"_Okay! Stupid baka…Get off me or I'll force you off!" Kenshin obliged. Hiko using the Hiten Mitsurugi style on him did not sound like a pleasant experience. _

"_Oh, one more thing Kenshin. I have an old friend in Tokyo. He happens to be a Tokyo U professor and he just happens to be a very good spy. I believe he knows who you are. If he informs me of any shameful acts that you've committed, I'm dragging you back to Kyoto. Dead. Understand?"_

_Kenshin merely nodded his head. Sometimes, even he can't tell if his Master's being sarcastic or serious. And he doesn't want to find out. _

_----_End of Flashback----

So that's how a certain red-haired man left his childhood home in Kyoto to finally experience the 'real world'. With a backpack and just 2 suitcases, he made it out of the city bus. Now the first challenge was to find a place where he could stay for a year. He bought a newspaper from a local newspaper and magazine stand and began to skim through the Classifieds.

'_Let's see…I want to stay somewhere cheap because I don't have a job yet. Master only gave me enough money for the most, 3 months rent. And not near many busy business districts either so I'll have no problem studying from the noises outside.'_

Kenshin sat on a bench in a park before something caught his eye.

" _For Rent_: _A small bedroom located in a dojo. Price will be negotiated upon visitation. Experience old Japan! Located in the rural part of Tokyo. Within miles of a small restaurant and marketplaces. Must put up with other tenants and a good background is a must! The dojo is located within 2-3 miles of a bus stop for transportation to Tokyo's town and suburban district. For more information and directions please call…"_

Perfect! What amazing luck! The rural part of Tokyo seems a nice place to live and study in and even better was the fact that the place was a dojo. He might even get to practice his Hiten Mitsurugi style. Kenshin circled the specified ad and walked over to the nearest phone booth to call the number in the ad.

"Hello…" Kenshin forgot to read what the dojo was called so he took out the paper. "Oh yes. Hello, can I speak to the owner of the Kamiya dojo? This is about an ad in the paper I found."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Ronin Kenshin' my first RK fic. Sorry if it seems short. I am currently in the process of writing the second chapter. I accept all criticism, especially helpful ones So go on and click the button below! 


	2. Kamiya Dojo

**Ronin Kenshin**

**Chapter 2: Kamiya Dojo**

**Summary**- The 2nd year 'ronin' or failed student, Kenshin Himura moves to Tokyo in hopes of making it in the "real world". Deciding that Tokyo University will give him a positive future, he will do _whatever _he can to get in. He finds a place to stay in the Kamiya Dojo but he soon learns that the dojo is filled with ronins just like him also trying to make it to Tokyo U! What's a 2nd year red-haired ronin to do?

**Author's Note**- This idea struck me after reading the manga _Love Hina._ It will not have the same storyline as Love Hina nor is this a crossover. Please read on!

**Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya, a girl of 19 years was attentively swinging her bokken while focusing on an invisible target behind the old dojo her family has owned for many generations. But her focus was suddenly interrupted when she heard her name being shouted. She saw Yahiko Myojin a spike-haired boy running towards her. 

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"What is it Yahiko?" she asked the panting boy in front of her.

"There's a man on the phone! He says he wants to talk to you. He said it's about the ad you placed in the paper days ago!"

Kaoru was ecstatic! It's been over a week since she put that ad in the newspaper. Ever since she got full ownership of the Kamiya dojo after her father died when she was 15, she was having a hard time keeping up with bills so she resorted to renting out a few bedrooms in the dojo. Besides Yahiko and her, a 'freeloader' named Sanosuke Sagara was also residing in the dojo.

Kaoru took in the boy Yahiko when his own parents died 3 years ago. She knew Yahiko 4 years before that and since the boy didn't have any relatives, she took upon the responsibility of guardianship when she was just 16. As for Sanosuke Sagara, he came to live in the dojo about 2 years ago. He just happened to save her and her friend Tae from a couple of thugs in a restaurant called the Akabeko. Since he needed a place to stay and he _did _save her, she felt that it was her duty to help him out. The problem with Sanosuke was that he was too addicted on gambling to save any money to help Kaoru out. Though he did give her a few of his earnings from gambling sometimes, that was barely anything compared to how much she really needed.

So basically, Kaoru was living with 2 guys, one who was too young to work and one who _won't _work and loves to gamble. Her own occupation, though she loved it with all her heart, was not enough. She taught the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu (self-defense) to any students who would pay. She doesn't even have enough time to study with all the problems she has! In short, she needed money.

**Fast. **

Especially if the two other people in the dojo are gluttons who won't even eat her own cooking!

'_It saves money for Kami's sake! I can't afford to buy them take-out forever!'_

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when Yahiko was screaming in her ears again. "Hey Ugly!" "Uggggllyyy!" "Hey Ugly you in there?" 

"Oh right! The phone! Oh, and hey Brat, DON'T CALL ME UGLY!" With that she used her bokken to hit him on the head and ran as fast as she can to the phone.

* * *

_"Hello, Kaoru Kamiya owner of the Kamiya dojo speaking."_

_'The owner of the dojo is a lady?'_ Kenshing thought to himself. "Yes, hello, I was just looking in the newspaper and I saw an ad that says you have a bedroom for rent available. The thing is, this is my first day in Tokyo. I just got here from Kyoto by bus and I need a place to stay as soon as possible."

_"It's your first day here? Wow. In that case, welcome to Tokyo! I'll tell you what, I'll let you stay here in the dojo for free tonight and maybe even a couple of days after since you're new to the town and all. And we can discuss the price and so on. And you can see for yourself if the atmosphere here is good enough for you. Besides, before I can let you stay for sure, I want to meet you… just to make sure you're a good guy and al!l Haha!_

"Thank you Miss Kaoru! Well, I am currently a student and I was hoping to find a good place to stay and study without the interruptions of city life…"

"_Perfect! The area around the dojo is pretty quiet so I'm sure you'll love it here. Let me give you the address so you can call a cab and we can finally meet Mr.…"_

"Himura. Kenshin Himura." Kenshin copied down the address that the owner gave him and hopped in a taxi. He couldn't wait to finally see the place that Miss Kaoru was talking about. Hopefully he can stay there since she seems like such a good landlord and nice lady.

Just then, the taxi driver suddenly coughed.

'Kamiya Dojo, here I come!'

* * *

Kaoru was both nervous and excited. Hopefully she and the man known as Kenshin Himura can reach an agreement with the pricing of the room. She desperately needed extra money. 

'Oh no! The dojo, it needs to be cleaned!' Kaoru suddenly panicked. The dojo looks like it hasn't been cleaned for months. _Which isn't exactly false._ She was too busy with jobs and school to find the time to clean and the two slugs staying in her house are way too lazy to do anything for her. So in short, she was in trouble.

"Yahiko! Quick! Clean the bedroom reserved for the new tenant! He's coming today! Soon!"

"What? He's on he's way?"

"Yes Brat! Now quick! Hurry up! We don't have much time! Oh, where's Sanosuke anyway? I haven't seen him all day. He better not be gambling! Of all the days…"

"Relax Ugly! He's just sleeping in his room." Yahiko's arm raised up to cover his face and head as a reflex but the bokken never came. Kaoru was already gone. 'Probably looking for Sanosuke.'

"Sano! Sano! Rooster head! Wake up!" Kaoru yelled as she pulled off the covers off the sleeping good for nothing log.

"No! 5 more minutes mommy…pwease…" mumbled the sleepy Rooster as he shifted to the side.

'Stupid…good for nothing…free loading…rooster head!' This time Kaoru punched the back of his head.

"Owww!" Sano turned his head to see Kaoru looking very panicked and angry. "What the heck was that for Missy? Can't a guy get any sleep around here in peace? Sheesh…"

"I'll tell you what that was for you over grown Rooster! We have a new tenant coming! He's on his way right now! Yahiko's cleaning his soon to be room and here you are being lazy and just dozing off! Since Yahiko's already busy doing something, I want you to make a good first impression and clean around the dojo. Oh, and clean yourself up too. You look like a bum! I want Mr. Kenshin Himura; that's his name, to stay here. I could use the money that _you** aren't**_ giving me!"

"And what will you be doing Missy? You just can't boss me around like that if you aren't gonna do anything."

"I will be cooking for our guest and a soon to be future tenant of the Kamiya Dojo." Beamed Kaoru. "He's probably be hungry after his long trip from Kyoto."

"Ha! What a good first impression that will be! You can't really be serious that after the guy taste your cooking that he'll stay here!"

"What did you say you rooster head?"

"Come on Kaoru! Everyone who has tasted your cooking ended up getting diarrhea or some type of stomach pain the next day. Remember when I ate your cooking the first time, I stayed here, Dr. Genzai made me take medicine for 2 weeks! No wonder Yahiko wouldn't eat that day. Trust me Kaoru, if you want to keep the guy, there's no way in hell you're cooking! That'll send him running back to wherever he came from! Trust me!"

"Mou! I don't cook that bad! If I try hard enough, I'm sure I can make a decent meal."

"No you can't!" exclaimed Yahiko who suddenly came out the door next to Sano. "I've been living with you for 3 years to know there's no way you can cook! Not even Tae could help you. Oh, by the way, I'm done with the new guy's room."

"Yahiko! You're so mean… Fine! You two got me. I'm not going to take any chances." Her cooking wasn't _that_ bad. But still, she wasn't going to take any chances and besides, her good friend Tae was a much better cook anyways.

"You two! Go hurry up and go to the Akabeko to pick up some of Tae's beef pot. I'm gonna call her to order in advance." Kaoru gave the duo some money before letting them go.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kaoru yelled to the two boys. "Make sure you're back before Mr. Himura gets here! Hurry!"

"Okay Ugly! We heard ya once!"

'Kaoru sure is excited about this guy.' Yahiko commented to himself.

Once the duo reached the Akabeko, a certain taxi reached a certain dojo.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the correct dojo? " Kenshin asked the cab driver just to make sure. 

"Hai. There's not many dojos left around here and look! There's even a sign that says 'Kamiya Dojo'" pointed the driver.

"Oh you're right. Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure that this was the right place." Kenshin thanked the driver once again and gave him his money.

'Well, here goes nothing' Kenshin knocked on the gates of the dojo 3 times before a certain owner heard it.

* * *

Well there you guys go! The second installment of "Ronin Kenshin' fanfiction. It's quite longer than the first chapter and I introduced 2 more Kenshingumi characters. Hope you guys liked it! 45 people read the first chapter! And shout outs to Mandy G. Now if you guys can just click the button below and **review**…I would be very grateful! 

Liezel


	3. First Meetings

**Ronin Kenshin**

**Chapter 3: First Meetings

* * *

**

**Summary**- What is a ronin? A student who failed to get into the college of their choice by failing the entrance exams. The 2nd year 'ronin' or failed student, Kenshin Himura moves to Tokyo in hopes of making it in the "real world". Deciding that Tokyo University will give him a positive future, he will do _whatever _he can to get in.

**Author's Note**- This idea struck me after reading the manga _Love Hina._ It will not have the same storyline as Love Hina nor is this a crossover. Please read on!

**Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru was busy tidying the Kamiya Dojo when she suddenly heard knocking on the gate.

'He's here already? Sano and Yahiko aren't here yet! Oh no…'

She heard knocking again so she bolted to the gate of the dojo. By then the man known as Himura Kenshin knocked again.

'Oh no! He probably thinks no one's home!' When she got to the gate, she opened it so fast that all she saw was a blur of the man

When she looked at the man who she hoped was going to be a future tenant of the Kamiya Dojo, her eyes went wide.

The so-called man named Himura Kenshin was quite a sight to look at. He looked _very _out of place. Perhaps it was the disarray of long flaming red hair helplessly tied like a ponytail. Maybe it was the girlish complexion he seems to have. Perhaps it was that huge grin on his face. Maybe it was the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Or maybe it was the **bright** pink shirt and worn out baggy jeans he was wearing.

The first thing that came out of Kaoru's mind was 'This guy needs a serious makeover'.

She continued to examine him for about 2 more minutes till she realized he was just standing there outside her gate.

"Oh! Gomen nasai! You must be Himura-san right?"

"And I assume you are Kamiya-san, owner of this dojo, correct?" The red head asked still smiling.

"Hai. Come in! Do you need help with your bags? Sorry about the wait. I was just tidying up the house and dojo a bit. I didn't expect a guest would be staying today so I'm sorry if the place looks a little messy."

"Oh, that's okay. In fact, I think I'm the one that should be apologizing for asking to stay so suddenly Kamiya-dono. Oh, and the bags aren't too heavy. If you have a place that I can put them, that would be nice though."

"Ack! Don't call me Kamiya-dono. Just Kaoru please. I feel old when someone calls me that. If you follow me, I'll show you to your room."

"Arigatou Kaoru-dono. Please just call me Kenshin." Kaoru smiled. Kenshin Himura seems nice enough. But sometimes looks can be deceiving so she had to make sure and get to know him a bit more.

After she gave him a brief tour of the dojo and house and showed him where he will be staying, she decided to find out if he can pay rent and if he has a good background.

"Would you like something to drink Kenshin? Tea, coffee, water, soda, anything you want."

"Thank you Kaoru-dono. Tea sounds fine. Maybe I should make it since you seem tired from cleaning this place."

Okay, so he's polite.

"Oh, that's okay Kenshin. I don't mind at all. Would green tea do? I'm afraid it's all we have."

"Green tea sounds great Kaoru-dono! I'm not that picky on what I eat or drink."

He's not picky.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it? In my old house I used to do all the chores including making tea from scratch."

Chores? Tea from scratch? He sounds responsible and he's probably a good cook! What kind of guy does chores and makes tea from scratch? All the guys I happen to know just sit around and wait to be fed. He's already making a good impression on me and I'm just making tea!

"Here you go Kenshin. I hope it's good enough for you!" Kaoru handed Kenshin the cup of green tea.

After a long sip Kenshin finally spoke. "Ahhh! Not too strong, just right. The tea is _excellent _Kaoru-dono!"

My tea is Excellent? Oh Kami-sama…I have found the perfect man! Up till now, no one's appreciated my cooking before. Not even my tea making skills. He is DEFINITELY staying!

"Do you want something to eat Kenshin?"

"Well, if it's not a bother Kaoru-dono, I am kinda hungry, that I am. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning."

"This morning? Well then I'll just have to make you a little something won't I?"

Just as Kaoru was about to head into the kitchen, a pair of feet stumbled over to the dining area and two voices suddenly yelled out. "Don't do it!"

"We have Tae's beef pot special!" yelled Yahiko.

"Oh that's right! I sent you two to the Akabeko didn't I? Silly me, I was about to make something for Himura-san here."

"Well Jou-chan, thank Kami we got here in time. Who knows what could have happened to the poor guy if he took a bite of your cooking." Sanosuke smirked.

"What the heck did you say you free loading Rooster? I'll have you know that Kenshin here appreciates my tea making skills thank you very much!" She was about to hit the poor rooster with a bokken that she got out of nowhere when a red hair ronin suddenly intervened.

"Umm…excuse me Kaoru-dono, you have not introduced me to your friends, that you haven't."

"Oh right!" Kaoru remembered dropping the bokken slowly to the ground. "Kenshin, meet Myojin Yahiko" Kaoru pointed to Yahiko. "This freeloading rooster over here is Sagara Sanosuke. You can just call him Sano." Sano did a salute. "Sano, Yahiko, meet Himura Kenshin."

"Hey." The two boys said in unison.

"Nice to meet you Sano, Yahiko. You can just call me Kenshin."

"Well now that introductions are over, let's eat! Tae's Beef Pot Specialty spells too good." Sano rubbed his hands together.

As, they all sat down at the table, Kaoru suddenly realized that the 2 freeloading guys had appetites the size of Asia. There was another occasion that she asked them to bring back food from the Akabeko and when they came back, there was hardly any food left in the take home bag. "Sano, Yahiko, you boys have better 'tasted' some of the beef pot that Tae made. After all, we do have a guest."

"Don't worry Ugly, we didn't. We _have _manners after all."

"What did you say you Brat? Don't make me take your share of food away!"

"Hey! No fair! You made me clean up around the dojo plus Kenshin's room. This is my reward."

"Fine! How about you Sano, since you didn't do much, you can help me clean up after we eat."

"What? And what did you do Jou-chan? You were just barking orders around!"

"I was not! I cleaned up this place more than you guys did I-" before Kaoru could finish the sentence and before she could send Sano to the other side of the room, Kenshin once again intervened.

"Well, it seems like you guys get along pretty well, that you do." Kenshin said then smiled.

"Huh? We do?" asked the surprised trio together.

"That you do. I've seen people argue and there are two types of arguing, the bad side where arguments where everyone hates and tries to kill the other person, and the good arguments, where you argue playfully. You three have 'good arguments' I can sense that you guys really care for each other."

"Heh. You could have me fooled. Everytime we get in an argument with Jou-chan here, it always ends up that that me or Yahiko gets our asses kicked (or heads or faces) kicked, punched, slapped, you name it."

"Hey! Mind your language Sanosuke!" yelled Kaoru.

Yahiko nodded. "I got a scar once from when she used her bokken on me. Dr. Genzai, he's the local doctor around here, had to give me 8 stitches!"

"That's enough Yahiko! Let's change the subject. I don't want Kenshin getting scared of me now would I?"

Sano started 'choking' but stopped when he saw Kaoru's evil glare. "Okay, fine. So Kenshin, what brings you all the way to the streets of Tokyo?"

"Well Sano, actually, I want to study here. You're probably gonna think of me as weird and stupid when I say this but, I'm actually a 2nd year ronin." Kenshin scratched the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Well you don't say." Said Yahiko. "Rooster head over here is a 4th year ronin!"

This time, it was Sano's turn to shrink back from embarrassment. "Hey now, don't go off telling people my secrets Yahiko! I have a couple of blackmails for you too you know. Jou-chan you too."

But Kaoru didn't seem like she was listening. Her eyes were downcast.

"Hey Jou-chan, you okay?" Kaoru just nodded her head. "Well if you say so. So Kenshin, with you being a 2nd year ronin and all, where exactly do you plan to go to college?"

"This may sound odd, but I really want to go to the University of Tokyo."

After he said this, Yahiko spitted out the soda he was drinking, Sano started choking on the beef he was chewing and Kaoru's head suddenly went up.

"You don't say Kenshin! How ironic is this?" smiled Yahiko after he wiped his mouth. "Kaoru and Sano here both want to go to Tokyo U too! And I think I'm just gonna let Kaoru tell you about her predicament."

"I guess I have no choice. Umm…Well you see Kenshin, I'm a ronin too." Whispered Kaoru under her breath. "Actually I'm a first year ronin. After I fully took over the dojo, and its responsibilities, I had hardly any time to study and my grades went downhill from there."

"Well what a coincidence. Life is certainly full of coincidences right Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru merely nodded. "Maybe I will stay here, since mostly everyone here is a ronin trying to make it into Tokyo U." beamed Kenshin.

This suddenly cheered Kaoru up. "I forgot all about that! Well, before you do make a final decision, we'll have to go over a few terms first. They're not that bad. If you agree to all these, you can stay."

"Sure thing Kaoru-dono."

"Very well. Number 1. You help around the house. That means doing chores and errands etc. Number 2. Try not to waste things around here. Like food, water, electricity etc. Number 3. Try to get along with the sometimes very annoying people you're living with. Number 4. If you're going out and staying out late, call anyone, we all have cells or you can call the house number. We don't want to be worried about you. And finally Number 5. Respect the dojo and house. This has been in the Kamiya family for so many generations even before the Meiji Revolution and the Tokugawa Regime. Even though, there have been many changes to the dojo since it was built, this is one of the oldest places still hanging around here."

Kenshin merely nodded and then spoke up "Those seem to be very easy rules to follow Kaoru-dono. I like cleaning. Back in Kyoto, we don't waste things either. I try to get along with everyone and I'm sure I won't be out late. And about the dojo, I promise to treat the dojo liked I treated my house in Kyoto."

"Well now that that's settled, let talk about rent." Kaoru happily chatted. She finally got to the good part. The best part. The most important part (at least in her opinion)—Money.

"I don't really ask much." She started. "Rent is just basically helping me pay the bills and/or buying the grocery. I won't ask much from you, but that's basically the payment for your stay here at the Kamiya Dojo."

"Does that sound fair to you?" she wondered. Maybe you're asking too much_? 'Don't get your hopes too high Kaoru'_ she mentally chided to herself.

There was a long pause after she said that and Kaoru started to get nervous.

"Okay. That seems like a fair deal. After all, most rooms require you to pay rent AND your own bills. If I stay here, I'll save a lot of money. And like I said, everyone here sounds like they get along fine. It's a deal Kaoru-dono! Though I can't say if I may have to move again…" Kenshin added the last part because he remembered what Hiko told him.

"Well then Himura Kenshin, welcome to the Kamiya Dojo!"

* * *

Whew. There goes Chapter 3. I finally finished it! And it's after 12 midnight too so I would be really happy if you guys reviewed. This chapter was kinda hard to write, so do me a favor and review pls! 

announcer voice So now that Kenshin's officially part of the 'Family' of the Kamiya Dojo, what kind of hells will he have to go through with 3 other crazy tenants? Stay tuned for the next installment of 'Ronin Kenshin'! evil laugh

Thanks for my reviewers **Mandy G., Miko Miko**** , Nightmare** **3** and **Chibi Krillin** . And to those who don't review but still read my story, I love you all! But I'll love you more if you review…


	4. Around Tokyo

**Ronin Kenshin**

**Chapter 4: Around Tokyo

* * *

**

**Summary**- What is a ronin? A student who failed to get into the college of their choice by failing the entrance exams. The 2nd year 'ronin' or failed student, Kenshin Himura moves to Tokyo in hopes of making it in the "real world". Deciding that Tokyo University will give him a positive future, he will do _whatever _he can to get in.

**Author's Note**- This idea struck me after reading the manga _Love Hina._ It will not have the same storyline as Love Hina nor is this a crossover. Please read on!

**Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Kenshin woke up from a blissful sleep with a smile on his face. Just early yesterday morning he was in Kyoto waving goodbye to Hiko and his old life and now, he was in Tokyo. 

Unbelievable.

Kenshin was smiling because after Kaoru talked about rent and welcomed him to the Dojo, all 4 of them chatted and joked like they've all known each other for many years. From their chat yesterday night, he thought of her as a _little _eccentric but more definitely more mature than others her age. Especially running a dojo and all._ 'I ought to be thankful for_ _Kaoru-dono and the others.'_

He looked at his surroundings. His new room sort of reminded him of his old one back in Kyoto. It was a traditional Japanese room. There was a sliding door, old windows that blocked out the sun, but yet sturdy and you could open them up. There was also modern things like electric lamps and Kenshin could tell that the previous owner had wired the house so that there were electric sockets so that the room can have a computer, TV, etc. There was even an outlet for a phone. He even had a walk in closet. So overall, his room could have been an apartment already. It was much bigger than his old one in Kyoto.

Kenshin quickly rolled up his futon, and went to breakfast. And already, an argument was taking place.

It seems like Sanosuke and Yahiko were fighting over the last fish on the plate.

* * *

"You baka Rooster! This is MY share of fish! You and me get 4 each and I've only gotten 2! You already took one of my share and this is my last one so let go!" 

"Oh yea Brat? Even _if_ I did take your fish, and I'm not saying I did, what proof do you have anyway? I claimed it first so I get it!"

"Nuh uh! Give it to me you overeating Rooster! IT'S MINE!"

"NO! I SAW IT FIRST!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"MINE!"

"NO! MINE!"

"Will you two bakas stop fighting! It's too early in the day. If you two hate my cooking so much, then why are you fighting over a fish?"

'I can't believe this! They're always trying to put me down by saying how my cooking needs major improving and they go off and start the day by fighting over the fishes I cook! Arrggh!' It was just 9 in the morning and she was already ticked off.

"Oh yea! I forgot Ugly cooked this." When Yahiko said this, he loosened the grip on his chopsticks and Sano took this opportunity to yank the fish out of Yahiko's chopsticks and stuff the fish down his mouth.

"Hey! No fair! Thanks a lot Ugly! Thanks to you I just lost my last share of fish!"Yahiko decided that his day was off to a very bad start. And that's when he saw Kenshin standing in front of the entrance to the breakfast area smiling.

"Kenshin! How long have you been standing there?"

Before the red head could answer, Kaoru stepped in "Oh you see? You two were too busy arguing to even notice he was there!" Then Kaoru motioned for Kenshin to sit with them at the table.

"Did you sleep well? I reserved your breakfast for you. If I don't then these two would have eaten it already." Kaoru went in the kitchen and a minute later, she came out with plates of steaming hot rice, a small bowl of miso soup, a helping of pickled vegetables and what seemed to be 4 fishes, but with the naked eye, it was pretty hard to tell.

"Thank you for asking Kaoru-dono. I slept wonderfully, that I did. I hope you all did too." Everyone just nodded and right when Kenshin was about to take his first bite, Sano threw him a white bottle filled with pills.

"Here Kenshin, Me and Yahiko take it after every meal Kaoru makes. Dr. Genzai prescribed it for us. It's supposed to help you avoid cramps, stomach sickness, heartburn, all those other stomach illnesses and most importantly, diarrhea."

"What?" once again, Kaoru was mad. "Since when did you two take these pills?"

"Well actually Ugly, right before I officially became a resident of the Kamiya Dojo, Dr. Genzai came up to me and gave me the pills. He told me to take them within 10 minutes of after every meal cook by you." Yahiko snickered. "When Sano came along, I 'forgot' to tell him about the pills so that's why he had diarrhea for all those weeks!"

"Hey!" yelled Sano "I didn't know about that part! Well anyways Kenshin, just take this within 10 minutes and you should come out 'unscathed'.

"I can't believe you all hid this from me! Some friends you are…" pouted a teary eyed Kaoru.

"Well, I hope I won't be able to use the medicine Sano." And with that, Kenshin took his first bite.

There was a long pause that indicated that everyone was waiting for his reaction.

After he gulped down his first bite of the fish, he said, "Actually it's pretty good! I haven't had food that was cooked with a 'woman's touch' in such a long time!

"Huh?" was Sano's expression.

"What the--" were the first words that came out of Yahiko's mouth.

"I LOVE YOU KENSHIN!" was Kaoru's

Another long pause.

"Well Jou-chan, you're making poor Kenshin here blush!" Sanosuke and Yahiko were trying hard not to laugh.

Sure enough, Kenshin was blushing and the second Kaoru saw his expression, her face looked like a tomato.

"I didn't mean it like that you guys!" Kaoru protested. "That was the first time _anyone _actually liked my cooking. So Kenshin, just say so and I'll cook more if you want."

"Don't get your hopes too high Jou-chan, maybe Kenshin was just being nice and a gentleman, weren't you Kenshin?"

"Actually Sano, I kind of meant it. It isn't _that_ bad." Then Kenshin put his finger on his cheek as if he was trying to remember something. "Actually, my old master cooked like Kaoru, so I think I'm kinda used to it. But most of the time, I do the cooking, and we hardly go out to eat so Kaoru-dono's cooking is quite a change for me."

"Well there you go Ugly. He's saying that since he lived with someone with cooking skills like yours, he's gotten used to it." Yahiko turned to Kenshin and said "Oh man! I can't believe you actually know someone who has cooking skills like Ugly here! I pity you." Kaoru now, was on the verge of tears.

"Kaoru-dono, Yahiko! I didn't mean it like that! I'm serious. It's not _that _bad." He then paused and wondered if what he was going to say next would make him regret it. But then again, Kaoru looked like she was about to cry and he hated to see women cry. Especially if the woman was very generous in letting a guy like him stay around almost for free, "Kaoru-dono I _like_ your cooking."

Two pairs of eyes stared at the ronin like he was crazy, while the other pair looked at him with adoration. Kenshin, sensing the tense atmosphere around him, decided to change the topic of conversation.

"So…since I am new to Tokyo and all, I think that I should spend today trying to get to know my surroundings." Noticing that the three pairs of eyes were still gaping at what he said earlier, Kenshin continued. "I think that we should all go out. After all, I think this ronin will need a guide to show him the streets of Tokyo. So what do you guys say?"

Yahiko, who was the first one to break the trance, perked up at the chance to get away from his daily chores for the dojo. "That's a great idea Kenshin! Let's get out of this busted joint!"

"Excuse me?" Kaoru gave the boy one of his evil glares.

"Yea, we should go out. The Ginza district is where all the rich chicks are but the Roppongi District has the best bars clubs and gambling halls. What do you say Kenshin? Ginza or Roppongi?" If there's anyone who can give you advice on the best bars and clubs, that would be Sano.

"Oro?"

"Oro? What the heck does oro mean? Oh, but who cares? I guess that's what you mean by yes. Okay then, Roppongi District it is! I know this great gambling hall there--"

"Sanosuke! Do you mean to tell me, that you'd rather waste your money on some stupid club rather than help me pay for some bills? I can only put up with some of your freeloading you know?"

"Hold it there Jou-chan, let me _remind_ you, you were the one that offered to let me stay here. We never agreed to any rent either. In fact, you were the one that was happy to let me stay here for as long as I want."

'Crap he got me there.'

"It's my house and dojo you're staying in! I can kick you out whenever!"

And for another ten whole minutes, insults were thrown back and forth, across the table.

"Hey Kenshin, I think you should stop them. We're wasting our time here! We could have been gone already. Don't you want to see Tokyo? At this rate, they won't stop for another 20 years!"

Kenshin sighed and nodded. Today was his official first day in the dojo and already Miss Kaoru and Sanosuke were already at each other's throats. And it wasn't even 10:30 yet!

"Ahem." No response "Ahem!" Still no response "AHEM!"

"Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru said that in her tiniest and sweetest voice that you couldn't even tell that she was screaming at the top of her lungs earlier.

"If everybody's done eating, then I think I'll start cleaning up, that I will. And then we could all head out and see Tokyo together."

* * *

An hour later, after everyone took their shower, the Kenshingumi, as Yahiko dubbed the group, started the short walk that would take them to a bus station. From there, the group got off at Ueno Park. Then they went through the park to the shopping district where Kaoru bought some shirts for Kenshin seeing as his wardrobe was mostly white or pink shirts, 4 pair of jeans and his training gi. Though Kenshin protested, she bought it for him anyway, telling him that it was a welcome gift. 

Still in the park, they then decided to stop by a soba stand for lunch. The whole time they were there, Kenshin could have sworn he was being stared at.

It took the Kenshingumi 10 minutes to get out of the big Ueno Park. Right across from the park were huge buildings. _'It looks so familiar'_ Kenshin thought to himself.

As they walked to the front of one of the massive buildings, Kenshin realized why it looked vaguely familiar

"This…this is the University of Tokyo!" Sure enough, he was standing on the entrance of the Yasuda Auditorium on the University of Tokyo's Hongo Campus. It's famous clock striking 1:00.

Everyone was silent for a minute as they looked up at Tokyo's most prestigious schools.

"Kenshin" Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She continued to speak while never moving her gaze from the school. "Kenshin, you told me when you first got here remember? You said you wanted to make it here. I do too. I just wanted to show this to you."

Kenshin smiled at the girl standing next to him. "Someday Kaoru-dono, someday."

* * *

After leaving UT's grounds, the group decided to go to the Ginza District, much to Sano and Yahiko's protest. 

As the group passed the Ginza District, the many shopping buildings that lined the street awed Kenshin. There was even this huge store that they passed called War-ner Broth-ers that sold items all labeled with either a rabbit, a black duck or a yellow bird. They passed through many other expensive stores that sold items from abroad.

Sano and Yahiko drifted off to the famous Sony Building where they could play games and watch tv for free. Meanwhile, Kenshin agreed to stay with Kaoru as they strolled pass stores while window-shopping.

"So Kenshin, how do you like Tokyo so far?"

"It's …it's wonderful Kaoru-dono, but very busy. I've never been outside of Kyoto before and Kyoto isn't as crowded as Tokyo."

"Is that so? Well, we haven't gotten very far. We've only been to the Ueno District and this is just the famous Ginza District. Just going through this District will take at least a day or two. I've been living in Tokyo all my life but there are still some parts I've never been to. I love Tokyo, but sometimes, I just want to go away. There's so many people here now that it's too crowded."

"I guess we're very different then. I've always wanted to leave Kyoto because I've heard so much about Tokyo. I've heard of all the great opportunities here, so that's why I came. Kyoto is nowhere near as crowded as Tokyo, but it's getting there." Kenshin paused for a minute and then added, "Another reason I left Kyoto is because there, I never figured out what to do with my future. I'm hoping once I start a life here, I'll figure out who I can be."

"Wow, that's such an inspirational and deep reason to come here. Me, I've always like teaching people, especially kids. That's why I teach the Kamiya Kashin Ryu to everyone, because I enjoy it. I'm hoping, that if I get to Tokyo U, I can learn more about being a good teacher."

"You sound like a great teacher already Kaoru-dono." And he looked deep in her eyes.

Kaoru blushed and tried to look away but somehow couldn't. "Thanks a lot Kenshin."

And for a minute there, they just stood there silently, facing each other and looking deep in the other person's eyes.

Kaoru was the first one to look away. "Oh, look, the sun's going down. Let's go meet up with the others. This district is really pretty at night but it also gets really crowded here. We better go before more people get here."

* * *

Kaoru's POV 

We arrived at my favorite restaurant called the Akabeko about 2 hours later. Sano and Yahiko kept rambling on and on about how great the food was here to Kenshin and it was all getting to my nerves.

I noticed the owner of the restaurants and one of my best friends, Tae, coming to take our orders. She'll definitely notice Kenshin.

I was right. "Why hello Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko…" She stared at Kenshin for quite some time before speaking again. "Well, who might you be? Wait a minute don't tell me…" she gave me a quick look that had suspicion and excitement written all over it.

"Kaoru, don't tell me…YOU'VE FINALLY FOUND A MAN!". She just _had_ to say it loud enough so all the people in the restaurant turned their heads towards our table.

I can't believe it! I'm blushing again! This is what, the third time today? If there's anything that Tae loved other than the Akabeko, great food and great art, it's romance novels and her collection is quite big.

"No Tae, this is Himura Kenshin. He is NOT my boyfriend so get your head out of that gutter. Remember the ad I put up for a room in the dojo, well, he answered it."

"Awww. And he looks so adorable too!" she then turns to Kenshin and introduces herself. "Hi there, my name's Sekihara Tae. No need for formalities here since you'll be staying here in Tokyo for quite some time ne?

"Yes, that's what I'm planning Tae-san." Kenshin smiled for Tae, giving her a huge grin.

She then looks at me again. "Aiieee! You're so lucky Kaoru! He's so adorable! So now, what'll your orders be?" then she winked at me. She WINKED at me! What's that supposed to mean? Oh great, blush number 4 has appeared.

Sano was the first to answer. "Let's see, I'll have my usual Tae, Beef pot combo with rice, side of pickled radishes, a large bowl of beef stew and a medium bowl of miso soup and bring on the sake!"

"Sanosuke! You better be paying for this! I mean it Mister!" she turns to Yahiko, "So what'll you have?"

"Same thing as Sano but no pickled radishes and I want a Coke."

"Okay. Kaoru, what about you, hon?

"Let's see I'll have a medium bowl of your famous beef pot stew and if you have Tempura shrimp, I'm in the mood for those too. And for drinks, I'll have green tea."

She then turns to Kenshin and asks him what he wants.

"Well, from the looks of the menu, I guess you specialize in beef pots. So I guess I'll have a Beef pot combo too, a small plate of Tofu and green tea."

"Okay then, I have a new girl working for me. Since the Akabeko's growing, I'm going to be hiring some more people and she's one of the new ones. She'll bring your drinks but the food may take a while."

With that Tae was gone. She was right. The Akabeko was growing. There was already a second floor built and she talked to me before about adding tables outside to make more room.

* * *

Sanzo Tsubame was nervous. It was her first day working at the Akabeko as a hostess and waitress. She supposed she should be grateful. Her cousin Tae had been nice enough to give her a place to stay plus a pretty high paying job even though she's never had any experience at a restaurant before. Actually she _never_ had a job before. 

She was trying to get to table D7 to deliver, a kettle filled with hot water, 2 packets of green tea, a soda, a bottle of sake, 2 glasses and 2 tea cups, when she felt her right foot slip.

'Oh no! Here it comes! I'm going to fall flat on my face and everyone will now how clumsy and nervous I am…oh no, I'm carrying hot water! It'll burn me…'

The expected fall never came when she felt 2 hands catch her. The person even caught the kettle before it fell to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?"

Her savior was apparently a spiked-haired boy in green shirt and jeans.

"Umm…yes, thank you so much. It's…it's just my first day here and I guess I was too nervous to notice where I was walking. I'm so sorry! You must think I'm a klutz…"

"Actually no, I know a girl who's a lot more clumsy. And it's expected, I would be nervous too if it were my first day. " then the boy looked at the ground. "Oh look, no wonder you tripped. The floor is wet. It's not your fault, and besides you have too much things to carry anyway. I guess you were lucky I was heading this way to the restroom."

Tsubame was still red from the incident but she somehow managed another thank you before leaving.

The boy offered to help her carry the items, but she just smiled and shook her head and she was gone.

Now it was Yahiko's turn to blush.

* * *

Kenshin remembered why the Akabeko and Miss Tae was so familiar. In Kyoto, there was a restaurant called the Shirobeko, which was apparently owned by Tae's twin sister Sae. The group was extra happy when Tae said that the food was on the house that night as a welcoming gift to Kenshin. Sano was extra happy since he didn't have to pay that night. 

Yahiko, however, was still pretty silent since he came back from the restroom. Sano noticed it and asked him if there was something wrong. Yahiko shrugged the question off then forcefully said that there was definitely nothing going on, which told Sano, that something was definitely up.

Just as Sano thought, there was something up. When Yahiko returned to the table after the encounter with the shy girl, he noticed the white kettle with floral print that looked awfully familiar. He had hoped he would see that girl again, but Tae-san became their hostess so she could have a chance to talk to Kaoru and Kenshin.

'This is crazy. I met a girl for a brief minute, she smiles at me and now I'm hoping to see her again. Crazy…'

The group said their goodbyes to Tae and then started their walk home, reminiscing about their day off.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I have a TON of notes. Sorry if this chapter wasmore of a filler up. I didn't like this chapter that much, but as long as you guys do...More disclaimers. I do not own any of the districts in Tokyo, Warner Brothers, Sony Building and all the other things mentioned here. And yes, the districts I mentioned are real. There are a lot more districts than those I mentioned.

Here are some interesting facts about the Districts that I mentioned.

**Ueno District**: You'll be reading more about this district in the future. This district is in the northern part of Tokyo. Ueno Park is a huge and famous park especially when the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom. There is also a museum, and even a shopping district nearby the park. And of course, University of Tokyo, according to a map and source, it almost right across from the Ueno Park. When the Kenshingumi got out of the park, the University was in sight.

**Roppongi District**: This district is pretty famous in Tokyo for having the best nightlife, bars, clubs, discos etc. It also has many international restaurants.

**Ginza District**: This is a world famous shopping district having ranked number 7 in the world for having the most expensive stores. There are international shops here including a Warner Brothers store as mentioned in the fic. The famous Sony Building is also located here where shoppers can buy Sony products and games.

Well there you go, you all learned something from this fic of mine!

Also, as you read, I've introduced **Tae** and **Tsumabe** and another character but you guys won't find out who until later on. And what's this? Little Yahiko has a crush of shy Tsubame? Awww…

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

I've gotten reviews and emails asking me if what a 'ronin' actually is or if I messed up the title. The answer is no. This is a detailed version of what a ronin is supposed to be. The word 'ronin' originated in the days of the shogunate and samurai. A 'ronin' is a term given to a samurai when their master or leader discard them for being too weak etc. A 'ronin' samurai was a disgraced samurai. Nowadays, in modern Japan, a 'ronin' is a student who has failed the college entrance exam. The manga _Love Hina _(not mine!) which this story is kinda based on, is about a ronin who has failed the college entrance exam like 3 times. So the old term ronin means a samurai with no master to serve, and a modern day ronin is a student with no school to attend to. Get it? A ronin and rurouni is NOT the same thing. If you have any more questions please feel to review or email.

Hehe, okay, more notes...

In the beginning of the story, their breakfast sounds like lunch, but that really is their breakfast. The traditional "Japanese" breakfast is composed of rice, miso soup, fish or eggs, and pickled vegetables.

Oh, yes, another thing. It's not really Tokyo University, it's The University of Tokyo, not the other way around so I have to go back and change a couple of things. But a lot of people including it's students call it **UT** or **Tokyo U** for short.

Okay, final note, I'm so sorry that if this chapter may seem confusing or too long. I apologize. Gomen-nasai. This chapter was also **PAINSTAKINGLY PAINFUL** to write because of all the research I did (for this and other chapters) on the University of Tokyo, the districts in Tokyo and all the good stuff you read here. I was poring over 3 maps trying to locate districts, trying to know how the railway, buses, railroad and transportation system went. I even circled an area as to where the Kamiya Dojo should be. It's the northern part of Tokyo, close to the Ueno District and the Asakusa District. There's a river nearby too and from the look of a satellite map, it's not as crowded as other parts of Tokyo.Anyways, I would be grateful if you guys took your time to review and encourage me and give me advice. Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter.

**El Capitan**: Thank you! Your review made me blush...I'm sorry if this chapter isn't my best but oh well…it'll get better later on.

**Mandy G**.- Thank you with your continous support. You have given me a review since Chapter1!

**MikoMiko** – I took your suggestion to heart 3 But at this stage of their "relationship" it's just mutual respect. In this chapter Kenshin was (again) the peacemaker of the house and the overly happy and thankful kind of guy (like in the breakfast scene).

Okay peoples, you guys know the drill, click the button below and review!

Ja!

Celest


	5. Along Came a Kitsune

**Ronin Kenshin**

**Chapter 5: Along came a Kitsune

* * *

**

**Summary**- What is a ronin? A student who failed to get into the college of their choice by failing the entrance exams. The 2nd year 'ronin' or failed student, Kenshin Himura moves to Tokyo in hopes of making it in the "real world". Deciding that Tokyo University will give him a positive future, he will do _whatever _he can to get in.

**Author's Note**- This idea struck me after reading the manga _Love Hina._ It will not have the same storyline as Love Hina nor is this a crossover. Please read on!

**Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Kenshin arrived from Kyoto to Tokyo. He had gotten used to living in Tokyo now. He had a daily routine. Wake up, shower, breakfast (arguments included), work, come home, chores, spar matches with Yahiko, hang out with Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko, dinner, study and then sleep. Of course there was the occasional in-betweens like working late, going shopping with Kaoru etc.

Today was no different. Kenshin woke to the sound of arguments in the breakfast table. He showered and got ready for work and wondered what Kaoru had miraculously cooked up for breakfast.

After finishing his bowl of what seemed to be 'rice', he brushed his teeth and walked to work.

He had been working at the Akabeko for over a week and a half now. The first time he went there, Tae, the owner, talked about expanding the restaurant so she was going to start hiring more cooks, waiter/ess and hosts/ess. Realizing that in order to pay rent, he was going to need a job. He offered himself as a cook. But since he didn't have a proper resume, he had to pass a cooking test that Tae had given him since she was a little reluctant to hire him. Well that soon changed when Tae, the other cooks and hosts had tasted his sasami, sukiyaki, grilled unagi, miso soup, various sushi and noodles and even some tempura he cooked last minute. In short, he had passed Tae's test with flying colors.

After his first week, he already gained a lot of respect from the other veteran cooks.

Kenshin worked the lunch shift and before he goes back to the dojo, he helps prepare meals for the dinner shift. But sometimes, when some of the cooks for the dinner shift aren't able to come to work, he works in their stead or when there were too many customers and more cooks were needed. This was one of those times.

Kenshin finally got off of work around 9:30. This was one of the days when the Akabeko didn't have enough cooks and he had to work overtime.

As Kenshin was folding his chef uniform, Tae came up to him. "Kenshin, before you go take this with you." She handed him 4 carry out boxes. "3 of these go to Yahiko, that free loading rooster and Kaoru for helping me with those unexpected deliveries yesterday. And the other one's for you since this is the third time that you've worked late and don't even complain about it."

Kenshin turned red at her statement. "You give me too much credit Tae-san. After all it is my job."

"No I don't! Well anyway, I guess you better be going seeing as it's already late. Thank you again Kenshin."

"No problem Tae-san." With that he was off.

The peaceful walk back to the dojo was interrupted when a taxi cab pulled up next to him. Kenshin stopped walking and the window of the back seat rolled down.

"Excuse me, miss?" the voice asked.

"Oro?"

"Miss, can I ask you something? It will only take a minute."

'_Miss? Oh, great. Someone's mistaking me for a girl. It happened all the time in Kyoto so I guess it was a matter of time before someone was bound to mistake me for one here…'_

"Yes, how can I help you?"

The window rolled down some more and even in the dark Kenshin noticed the person talking to him was a girl with long black or dark hair.

"Well, the cab driver and I have been trying to find this place for over 20 minutes now. We've been driving around this neighborhood for over 20 minutes and we just can't find this address." The agitated lady gave him the address to look over. "We know it's around here somewhere but we just can't find it!"

'_Wait a minute this is the address for the…'_ "You're right, it's not far from here. It's actually really close by. If you want I can lead you there.

"Oh thank you so much! My taxi bill is already sky high!" the lady chuckled. "Say, it's dark out here, you can ride with us if you want since you are guiding us."

A few seconds later, the taxi pulled up to an awfully familiar place.

"Here we are." Says Kenshin.

"Oh thank you so much again Miss! You're a hero! Is there anything I can do for you? Oh wait a sec! Is your house nearby because I can pay the drier extra so he can take you home?"

Kenshin smiled at the lady's kindness. "Well there is something you can do. For one, you can stop calling me 'Miss' because I'm not one and there's no need for the cab driver to take me home because well, this _is_ my home."

Kaoru was finishing some of the house chores when she heard the front door open.

'It must be Kenshin! He's probably hungry…'

As she walked to the door to greet him, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a tall woman standing next to him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Megumi's POV 

Takani Megumi turned red when she saw the 'girl' under a light. The 'girl' was in fact a boy with outrageously long red hair who happened to be wearing a bright pink t-shirt. And she was caught off guard when she heard him say that he lived in the address that she was looking for.

'It's not my fault he looks and dresses like a girl!' 

The guy introduced himself as Kenshin, no formalities needed, he said. He asked her what she was doing in front of the Kamiya Dojo. When Megumi explained, Kenshin let her in to meet this "Kaoru" person he mentioned, who owned the place.

After entering the main house, a little girl came up to Ken-san and I. She had the gall to stare at me for at least a minute then rudely asked me who I was! The nerve of the girl!

* * *

"Uhhh, Kenshin, who is this lady?"

"Umm…well…I don't-"

Megumi clinged to Kenshin's arm hard and spat at Kaoru. "Who am I? Who am I! My name is Takani Megumi, daughter of the most famous surgeon in Aizu, belonging to one of the most prestigious family of doctors on this planet! That's who I am!"

"Well, what do I owe that _a Takani_ should enter _my_ house so late in the night?"

"Are you mocking me!" Megumi's grasp on Kenshin grew tighter. "And what do you mean your house? A _little girl_ like you can't possibly own a house. This is clearly Ken-san's. Right Ken-san? Put that juvenile back in her place!"

"Little girl! Juvenile! What the…that's it, I oughta…"

"Jou-chan! What the heck is all that racket I hear? Sheesh! Can't a guy get any sleep around- Whoa Kenshin! I never knew you had it in you! So who's the lady?"

"Sanosuke! Go back to sleep! This is between me, Kenshin and that…that…_thing_."

"_Thing_? Is that all you can think of? I think I've discovered primitive Japan! And how can you people not know who I am? I've been featured with my family in many science and health and all those good stuff magazines! Now I demand to speak to the owner of the house now!" Megumi fumed. _Today was just not her day…_

"Well, sorry that I don't read science magazines!" Kaoru spat.

"Umm, Megumi-san, Kaoru-dono owns this house." Kenshin exclaimed, pointing to Kaoru.

_Nope, not her day… _"Oh…well, I didn't think that a _young_ girl like you would be the owner. You have my _deepest apologies_. Gomen nasai."

"Well you better believe it lady, Jou-chan here has owned this house for more than 4 years."

Kaoru nodded. "Well, if everything's settled, then would you care to explain to us why you're here Takani-san and in the middle of the night no less?"

"What! So you mean you don't know? Well, I guess I'll explain from the beginning." She motioned for everyone to sit down before she began.

"As I have already told you, I come from Aizu, from a family of doctors. Well, since my family is just simply the best in the medical field, I have decided to study at the best school in all Japan. I also decided to work as an intern at a clinic here. I should think you know the doctor's name, Dr. Genzai. He also recommended me a place to stay since he said the owner was looking for a tenant, so he gave me this address."

"Wait a minute, Dr. Genzai never told me about you coming here." Said Kaoru

"Yea, and besides we just got Kenshin like 2 weeks ago." Said Sano.

"Oh wait! We haven't told Dr. Genzai about Kenshin yet so I guess he still thought I needed a border."

"Well, it's that old coot's fault."

Megumi paled. "Wait, are you saying that since Ken-san already lives here, you don't have room for me? Where can I go? I report for work for Dr. Genzai in two days!

Kaoru sighed. She knew she would regret this decision one day. "Not exactly, we have a few more rooms available but I was just hoping to get only one more tenant."

"Oh I see." Megumi's face was dark and her head hung low. "After all, how can you afford another tenant? I am just the youngest daughter of a multi millionaire after all. I guess I'll leave now…"

"JOU-CHAN!" Sanosuke slammed his fist on the table, nearly breaking it in half and stood up. "We have to let the lady stay! Who'll take her in at this hour anyways? She'll be all lost and alone. Have a heart!"

"You should talk you free loading rooster head! Well, as I was saying, I do have a few more rooms and we are pretty close to Dr. Genzai's clinic. I guess it'd make sense to let you stay here."

"Ohohoho! I knew you'd see it my way! And don't worry, I'll pay rent each month, so where can I put my bags?"

"You know what," Sano looked at Megumi intently, "you are one sly kitsune."

"Well Sano, then I guess we have a zoo in here." Kenshin smiled brightly. "A rooster, a tanuki and now a fox."

"Hey that's not fair! Only you and Yahiko don't have names!"

"Speaking of Yahiko, where is he?"

"Oh, him? That loverboy. Tsubame-chan came by earlier just before you did to thank him for helping out yesterday and he offered to walk her home." _At least one of us has hope for a love life. _Kaoru thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's notes:****Sasami**- chicken breast meat 

**Sukiyaki**- thinly sliced beef and vegetables

**Grilled Unagi**- grilled squid

**Miso soup**- VERY famous Japanese soup, containing various ingredients and miso paste.

Thanks for reading the 5th chapter of Ronin Kenshin! I appreciate all the support. I couldn't update sooner because of school and all so I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully in 2-3 weeks at the most! I'm also working on another fanfic called "My Best Friend's Wedding" so keep an eye out for that one.

Looks like the Kenshingumi is complete! With the arrival of Megumi, just how hectic will things go?

One more thing, I also changed the summary up a bit and I went and checked the grammar on the other chapters. So instead of 'Miss Kaoru', it's now Kaoru-dono, and a bunch of others so it'll be more authentic that way. Please continue to read and review!


End file.
